


Nothing, But the RR

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma contemplates all the time she's put into the RR. With Ed, it seemed like a waste. However, she realizes she's created a home for Shelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing, But the RR

**Author's Note:**

> The quote I begin with, "I made my whole life the diner, because there was nothing else," along with the scene with Ed at the beginning are directly from 'Twin Peaks'. These characters and this world belong to David Lynch. I'm just speculating about their thoughts and feelings.

“I made my whole life the diner, because there was nothing else,” Norma had confessed to Ed, as the two of them lay together in his bed.

It had seemed like such a waste of her life, when she said it. Here, in her own place, her own diner, Norma wasn’t so sure. Looking into Shelly’s eyes, seeing the light in them made her wonder. Had it been a waste, really? The prospect of coming back, of working as waitress here made Shelly happy. There hadn't been nearly enough happiness in Shelly Johnson's life. This was a girl very much like Norma had once been. A girl who’d made bad choices, a girl who had nothing, but the diner. Shelly was young, beautiful, and should have her entire life ahead of her. She should have been in school with Bobby Briggs, Donna Hayward, and Audrey Horne. Yet she was here at the diner, because she had nothing else. No, things had been worse for Shelly. There had been a monster waiting for her at home, in her bed. Even now, Leo's ghost lingered there. No wonder Shelly worked shifts no one else would take.

Norma reached out to brush a lock of Shelly’s hair out of her face. Most girls hated having to work as waitresses, but being one had given Shelly freedom. Here, she could smile, laugh, and be herself. Having Shelly here had given Norma someone to share this life with. The RR had become a sanctuary for women who had nowhere else to go. Seen from that perspective, it was hard to dismiss their time here as a waste.


End file.
